Come, Travel the World With Me Darling
by Lifeisforlivingoutloud
Summary: American explorer extraordinaire Alfred F. Jones spontaneously acts upon his desire to travel the world. British gentleman would really rather stay at home. But with irresistible blue eyes and the words, "Come travel the world with me, darling," Arthur is swept into an adventure spanning countless countries, seven continents, all upon one globe. USUK mentions of Franada/Prucan
1. Chapter 1: And So It Begins

Come, Travel the World With Me Darling

American explorer extraordinaire Alfred F. Jones spontaneously acts upon his desire to travel the world. British gentleman would really rather stay at home. But with irresistible blue eyes and the words, "Come travel the world with me, darling," Arthur is swept into an adventure spanning countless countries, seven continents, all upon one globe.

* * *

Chapter 1

Really, in that moment was when Alfred had ever felt the most defeated in his entire life. But he would never tell anyone.

* * *

A small town house sat squashed between two others of its kind, cozy and cheerful. It was painted a light blue, with a red roof, and window boxes spilling over with yellow flowers in front of the windows. The shutters were open to let in the last few hours of sunlight, for the early spring day was exceptionally warm and drizzle free for a day in England. The navy blue shutters opened to reveal a man with sandy blonde hair and emerald green eyes pushing up the window pane to let in a fresh breath of air. From the second story, one could see a taller man sitting on a bed covered in a knitted quilt further within the picturesque scene. Voices wafted outside, joining the harmony of the sounds of early spring. One could hear bees buzzing, butterflies dancing, breezes wafting, and grass rustling, as well as...

"A-Alfred... You realize what you're asking me aren't you? We'd have to drop everything - our careers, the house, and leave for an entire year. What would happen while we're gone? How can we even afford this venture? You can't honestly tell me you thought I would automatically say _yes_!" Arthur turned from gazing out the window of their small two-story home in London to look incredulously at Alfred as he waited for an answer.

Alfred's eyes sparkled despite their lack of luster in the late afternoon light. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I can't. Yes, I was hoping for an immediate yes, but honestly, no, I didn't think I would realistically get one -"

Arthur piped up to interrupt him, "We've been together for almost five years, and I've known you for years before even that, but I never thought you were this daft!"

"Wait! Arthur, please, hear me out before you decide ultimately. Because you know I _will_ ask again. I know. It's crazy. I can't believe I'm even asking it. But don't you think it would be fun – no amazing! We could travel to everywhere we have ever wanted to go! Think of it as our big adventure together! Life is too short to waste you know! Besides, you said it yourself, we've been together for almost five years. It can be our anniversary present. And all that time you've known me, you've obviously put some amount of trust in me. I'm not completely insane!"

Arthur grumbled under his breath, with his arms crossed, "Biggest idiot I've ever met." In truth, he had seen Alfred as the exciting spot of color in his otherwise dull, grey life when he had first met him. He was always discovering new things, and pulling Arthur along with him. But those were the times Arthur really treasured. In high school when they had first met, Alfred showed up to his dorm room with an impish grin, mischievous look in his eyes, and a map. They had ended up in the middle of a field on top of the white cliffs of Dover. Arthur had been there plenty of times before with his family, but being there with Alfred made everything seem brighter. Despite Arthur' initial misgivings, Alfred was quite sweet. Once one first got past the hero complex and loud exclamations. They went to the cliffs so often at night to stargaze, all of the times had blended together for Arthur. All he remembered of those nights was a well-worn, but well-cherished checkered blanket, the crisp whisper of the wind rustling through the grass, and a warm feeling, like being wrapped up in the blanket, or Alfred's embrace. He did remember with sharp distinction, however, a captivating Alfred and an endless night sky. It resembled the softest black velvet, with glittering diamonds poured across it. He would reach out to touch it, and murmur something, and Alfred would just laugh good-naturedly at him. It took his breath away, although being with Alfred always did that to him.

Alfred didn't let it deter him."C'mon, please? Toris will make sure to keep a watchful eye over the house, I received a bonus at work and a promotion that doesn't begin for a year's time! Matt also promised to host us in Canada for a bit,"

"Alfred..."

Arthur could feel himself losing, but he put up a fight until the bitter end. "But... anniversaries are supposed to be romantic."

Alfred grinned, knowing he had won. He swept Arthur into an engulfing hug despite the "Oof!" emitted from Arthur. His voice lowered in pitch, and his glasses were transparent enough that Arthur could see his sapphire blue eyes.

"Come, travel the world with me darling."

Arthur swallowed inaudibly, pausing a moment before trusting himself to speak.

"Of course. But you better not lose me in some God forsaken country!"

Alfred's voice rang loudly in Arthur's ears. "I promise not to! I'll follow you to the ends of the earth!"

Arthur smacked Alfred lightly on the back of the head, before pressing a kiss to his cheek, which made Alfred perk up. Arthur was feeling strangely affectionate.

"Time for dinner now."

Alfred's grin diminished. "We're... we are eating out tonight, right?"

Now it was Arthur's turn to grin sardonically. "I travel the world with you, you eat my homecooking."

Arthur flicked Alfred's forehead gently as he reluctantly unravelled himself from the warm embrace. He crossed the carpet, and turned in the doorway.

"Dinner will be ready in five."

Alfred waited until he could no longer hear the footsteps descending the stair case. He felt his stomach turn with pain, probably because just thinking of the Briton's food made him queasy. He groaned and closed his eyes.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

Arthur was with his back to the stove, the stew simmering away on the back burner. He never had his head in the clouds as often as the American's, but he couldn't help his mind from drifting to thoughts of the near future. Why did Alfred have to want to go _now_? They had just settled into their newly-bought home several months ago. There were still boxes left packed. Arthur furrowed his brow. What exactly was in those boxes anyway? Probably the American's old wooden toy soldiers or many, many, _many_ video games. The smell of burning reached his nose, and sent his olfactory nerves into overdrive as he was shocked back into reality.

"Oh bloody hell," Arthur muttered as he quickly rolled up his cuffed sleeves and grabbed the nearest wooden spoon to stir the now close-to-exploding pot. As the stew began to bubble less, Arthur sighed resignedly.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

The plates remained silent, dishes not answering as he asked himself. They sat empty, awaiting the stew to be ladled.

* * *

A/N: So, yes, a multi-chaptered fic centered around the worldly stories of the biggest year of their lives. If you can think of a destination you'd like them to visit, just drop me a PM or review. Thanks so much!

~Lifeisforlivingoutloud


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Great Escape

* * *

Whatever Arthur's expectations for their grand adventure had been, this was the farthest from it. Within two weeks, he and Alfred had packed up their bags and left their small home in London to depart on their journey as globetrekkers. Despite his initial misgivings on leaving the house to someone he had met a handful of times, the minute Toris had appeared at their door, he felt infinitely better. Arthur felt they had taken literally everything but the kitchen sink. Which, of course, Alfred had insisted they bring. Arthur vetoed that decision the minute it sprang up, nipping that ridiculous desire in the bud. Sometimes Arthur wondered where exactly Alfred's brains had gone, but being a history professor at Oxford certainly required someone with smarts to hold the position, so Alfred couldn't be a complete block head. He had left the trip planning to the American. After all, Alfred really was better with technology and gizmos than he let on.

Arthur hated to be a bother to anyone, let alone Alfred, but he was deadly earnest to know where their first destination would be. So when Alfred had let slip that they would be leaving in a week and a half's time, by plane no less, Arthur had been dying of curiousity. He was apalled when Alfred refused to tell him, instead giving him a blinding smile and a "You'll have to wait and see!" before tucking into his meal like it was his last. Despite his unrelenting persistance, Alfred would just not tell him. The only clue came when Alfred had asked where their passports were hidden.

Arthur had stood up, and rummaged about for a bit in their cupboards before unearthing the two. Alfred's old American one was sitting just below them from when he had been an American citizen and moved to England. Arthur checked over his shoulder to see if Alfred had been watching. To his surprise, Alfred had disappeared into another room one the second floor by the sounds of it. He flipped open the battered blue cover, embossed with a faded gold seal of the United States. He smiled nostalgically at the picture of Alfred in his late teens grinned up at him. He skimmed through the pages, stamped with various airports and TSA inks. There were so many of them, in differing shades of reds, blues, and blacks. Alfred always had loved to travel. The Briton closed the well-worn passport. He replaced it gently in the drawer, and shut it quietly.

He checked his passport to make sure it had not yet expired. His photo scowled up at him, and he frowned at it in reply. That had not been a good day for him... or the photographer. His was good for three more years, much to his relief. He doublechecked the date, and moved on to inspect Alfred's. He arched one brow. His was set to expire in a little less than two years.

He heard Alfred bumbling down the stairs. He spoke without turning.

"Hey, Alfred. Your passport is due to expire in about two years, so you'd better get a new one after we get back. Some countries require that your passport be renewed six months before it expires."

"Oh-h um, yeah. I-I'll make sure to get around to that Artie."

Arthur turned, and placed their passports on the counter. He fixed a smile on his face, and approached Alfred, and wound his arms around him in an uncharacteristic display of affection.

"So, can you tell me where we're going now?"

Alfred grinned teasingly.

"Sorry, but no can do Artie!" he sang.

Arthur let the smile fall from his face and stepped back.

"Alfred, it's Arthur."

Alfred just winked and ruffled his hair. "Good try though! I almost let it slip."

He kissed his cheek before running back up the stairs, taking them two at a time, mumbling something about printing their boarding passes. Arthur sighed, and returned to removing their coats from the downstairs closet in preparation for the long journey ahead. He had not a smidgen of an idea of what to bring. Alfred had said the whole closet, to which he had replied sarcastically and took from their conversation to bring anything and everything he could fit inside his smart navy luggage.

* * *

Alfred scrunched up his eyebrows, feeling a headache coming on. He tossed back two aspirin tablets and swallowed several gulps of water with one hand, as he held a long list in his other. He fiddled with his glasses before sighing, and glanced at the bright computer screen in the dark. Arthur had retired to their room for the night a long while ago.

He picked up his pen and tapped his lips thoughtfully. The names of all the countries he wanted to visit in the year's time were too numerous to visit. Some countries, like his home, would take weeks to visit. He had tried to scratch the ones he had not wanted to visit out, but couldn't bring himself to eliminate anymore. The financial aspect of the trip was catching up to him. Although he hadn't lied to Arthur about the bonus he had received at work, he really had not earned a promotion. It was not his goal to leave them penniless. His half-brother and himself had been left a small fortune by their late parents, and split it fifty-fifty. If he just dipped into that, they would be fine. Arthur had said to save it for a rainy day though... He glanced down at the list, the first words underlined in all capitals.

_THE TRIP OF A LIFETIME :D_

He steeled his determination and closed the window with his and Arthur's joint bank account, and began typing in a new URL. If he didn't say anything to Arthur, perhaps he wouldn't mind. After all, what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. He leaned back into his chair as the monitor was loading the new page. He picked up his pen again, and with renewed motivation, began to cross out and underline the words, writing notes in the margins.

* * *

In order to not arouse Arthur's suspicions, Alfred had booked the plane tickets in coach. His initial list had been revised. He had added some, and had been forced to take out more than a few, much to his chagrin. Arthur was unusually energetic, and eager to arrive at the Heathrow airport. He tipped the cab driver generously, and pulled his suitcase ahead of Alfred. Alfred smiled inwardly. Once they reached the line, Alfred tried his hardest to keep Arthur from knowing their first destination. He blocked Arthur's view of the kiosk, luggage tags, and kept the boarding passes in his backpack. He even spoke louder than normal to avoid Arthur hearing their destination by chance.

Heck, he had even gone so far to book plane tickets, when taking the Eurostar there would have been much easier and affordable. But what was the destination without the journey? It was a short enough flight anyway. Plus, Arthur was dying to know. It was the most excited he had seen him in years. He grinned, smiling at nothing in particular.

Arthur would hate him as soon as they arrived at the gate and their plane was announced.

* * *

"We're going to _FRANCE_!?"

Alfred cringed, and picked up his pace. The people surrounding them in the terminal all turned and gave him the evil eye. As if he had the power to stop Arthur's temper.

His stride was long enough Arthur had to trot to keep up. His intuition had been right. Something about France, French food, French art, French culture, and especially French people in general just rubbed Arthur the wrong way. Maybe it was because of his few years of boarding school there.

There was nowhere to escape to as they stood in line to board the plane. He finally turned to face Arthur.

"Look, I know it might not have been the best choice to kick off our trip with this, but -"

Alfred chattered on, leaving Arthur in a slump.

He had been in good spirits, throwing caution to the wind with this whole trip. Arthur sighed and waved off a concerned American. He blinked, and caught the end of Alfred's sentence.

" -lright Arthur? You don't look so hot."

Arthur felt his face heat up. After living in London for close to five years, Alfred's charming American accent occasionally slipped and he spoke with an English accent. Personally, Arthur had never understood the appeal of British accents in general that he heard Americans wistfully sigh about. That was until Alfred first spoke with one. It was at one of the first parties they had attended as an 'official' couple. One of Alfred's colleagues was throwing a birthday party, and each guest was allowed to bring one more. Naturally, Alfred had asked Arthur. Arthur had been politely answering any questions thrown his way, but he had not been paying much attention. Alfred was laughing at a crude remark from a chap with a heavy Glasgow accent, and had replied with a normal, "Right, of course." Arthur's head snapped up, thinking he had misheard. Alfred spoke again, and suddenly, the room felt much too hot. Arthur felt that his clothes would come off faster than his old French roommate's once they returned home.

A surprised Alfred had been bombarded with a flurry of kisses as soon as he opened the car door for Arthur.

Nonetheless, it came up now and again, and usually in the most public of places so Arthur could do nothing but be helpless to the twit and his accent. Arthur felt his anger fade away, leaving him hot and bothered. Maybe the country of love was having its effects on him already.

* * *

They boarded the plane after having their passes checked. Arthur struggled to put his carry-on into the overhead compartment, and Alfred shifted his bag onto his shoulder while helping him.

The Briton slid into the window seat, and fastened his seatbelt. The small plane only had two seat to each side of the main aisle, which he was grateful for. Prying eyes couldn't see felt Alfred, rather than see him, slide into the seat next to him. He gazed out the small oval window, taking in his possibly last view of England for a year. Arthur didn't know how he felt about leaving. It worried him that he might not miss it, oddly enough. Even though he might get homesick... He felt Alfred pick up his hand and intertwine their fingers, giving a reassuring squeeze as an afterthought. Maybe he wouldn't miss home, because his home was where his heart was. And his heart was right next to him. He shook his head.

"Sentimental fool," he muttered.

Alfred's face came into view.

"Are you sure you are feeling alright, Arthur?"

Arthur smiled, making Alfred grin in reply.

"Never better," he remarked as he kissed Alfred on the cheek, and patted their hands.

A French accent came on over the speaker, and the flight stewardess went over the safety instructions on screen. The plane engine started up, and the turbines began to spin. Their adventure was about to begin.

* * *

A/N: So begins their world travels! Longer chapters in the next few updates after these introductory two!


End file.
